Tribulations d'un promeneur désabusé
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Là, à sa droite, un chuchotement. Le vent se moque. Il se moque de cet homme laid, aimant et désabusé, qui part à la conquête de sa propre mort porteuse d'un chatoiement aussi rédempteur qu'illusoire, tel le reflet méprisable d'un paradis que l'on ferait miroiter au premier des incultes pour obtenir son sang. OS sur Severus / Tome 7


_Bon, après six longs mois d'arrêt total d'écriture, je m'y remets doucement, enfin j'essaie, et ça sera pour l'instant un petit OS. Rien de très original, juste quelques tribulations de Severus, dans le tome 7, vous devinerez à la fin quand ça se passe.  
Voilà voilà, avant de retourner avec mes tortues de mer arc-en-ciel, je vous fais plein de bisous (ça c'est pour avoir des reviews, mais faites comme si c'était naturel) et je voulais dire aussi que les bourdons sont tout doux et gentils !_

_Ah et vous vous doutez aussi (évidemment !) que ça va pas suinter la joie de tous les côtés. Ben oui. On parle de Severus._

**Disclaimer** : JK, c'est ma maman et je vais hériter de sa fortune.

**Rating** : K comme koala, kiki, koko, kuku (mais là je deviens indécente -pardon-).

* * *

**_Tribulations d'un promeneur désabusé_**

Le tissu chante, sa robe bruisse en effleurant le marbre, doux écho en contraste avec le claquement sec de ses chaussures cirées. Il est la mélodie de cette pâle soirée d'août, une mélodie obsessionnelle et irritante, qui malgré sa pitoyable tentative ne parvient pas à combler le vide qui l'entoure. La solitude, vieille camarade privilégiée dans son cœur, il la connaît dans ses moindres détails et les plus honteux, ceux qui poissent, sont gravés sur son visage. Comme si ce teint cireux qu'il traîne depuis toujours n'était qu'une allégorie de sa vie, un sombre reflet de la folie qu'il trimballe, comme si ce nez cassé, brisé, ingrat, était ce fardeau qu'il avait enfoui durant de longues années.

Et le chant de ses pas continue sa route, s'élève et rebondit contre ces murs de pierre froide, s'engouffre dans les petits recoins auxquels personne ne pense, ces petits endroits secrets où il est aisé de cacher les plus grandes peines.

Dehors le jour décline et dit adieu aux corneilles hurlantes de désespoir, soumises au bon vouloir des astres qui se moquent d'elles et de leurs becs crochus, vilains attributs qu'on ignore le soir. Les fleurs qu'il écrase en marchant ont perdu leur superbe, assoiffées par la cruauté du ciel et les violettes recroquevillées sont devenues grises parce que le monde n'attend plus rien de leur existence. Pas de chants ce soir, seul un concert de croassements, sinistre annonce de ce personnage vêtu de noir qui s'avance vers l'horizon. Il est laid car il souffre. Il est laid car il est coupable.

Il espère mourir bientôt. Il veut accomplir sa tâche, celle qu'il a promis de mener jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et après il aura droit au repos, cette chimère qui a dirigé sa vie depuis l'aube de sa culpabilité. Il n'y a qu'un mince espoir qui l'anime encore, l'espoir d'un regard, d'un frôlement fugace qui emplirait son cœur pour l'éternité, non pas de bonheur car il sait que le bonheur lui est interdit, volé depuis le jour de sa naissance, mais un simple soulagement, un souffle de vent frais sur les plaies d'autrefois. Un mot, un seul ou peut-être un sourire, une étoile sortie tout droit du passé brûlant, encore vivace dans ses entrailles carbonisées par la tristesse.

Il caresse, le temps d'un envol de libellule, le songe rayonnant d'une paix tant souhaitée dans cette guerre qu'il livre chaque jour contre lui-même. Contre la faiblesse d'un homme à la morale douteuse, d'un être pétri par des crocs de haine, transpercé par l'éclat d'un souvenir au bords des peupliers, d'une nuit tachée d'étoiles si brillantes que son cœur s'était illuminé dans la pénombre, éclaboussant les environs de bonheur ; contre son âme assassinée par un diable de rancœur.

Là, à sa droite, un chuchotement. Le vent se moque. Il se moque de cet homme laid, aimant et désabusé, qui part à la conquête de sa propre mort porteuse d'un chatoiement aussi rédempteur qu'illusoire, tel le reflet méprisable d'un paradis que l'on ferait miroiter au premier des incultes pour obtenir son sang. Le vent se moque et la forêt aussi, parce que cet homme aime.

C'est un souvenir qu'il aime, c'est un sourire enveloppé d'une mélopée de paroles douces, une voix tendre qui glisse au ras du sol et fait frémir les brins d'herbe de sa délicieuse indolence. C'est un regard qu'il aime, un rire cristallin qui s'évade d'une bouche aux lèvres fines, aimées, rêvées chaque seconde depuis qu'elles lui ont été ravies. C'est un objet sacré, idole consacrée par un amour si démesuré qu'il en devient impie, honteux, coupable d'exister encore après toutes ces années. Il disparaît dans un claquement sec.

Réapparaît loin. La forêt, devant lui. Le destin est, pour lui, un chemin déjà tracé d'où les surprises, même les plus infimes, sont exclues. L'événement en perd son caractère immatériel pour ne devenir qu'un acte devant être accompli, un but duquel on ne peut s'écarter, un commandement impérieux qui ne souffre pas d'exception. Inaliénable. Semblable à la volonté menant ses pas entre les bouleaux à l'écorce de craie, ignorant les épars buissons de houx et leur rude feuillage, l'arrêtant devant cette mare gelée par des glaces dont la brillance polie lui semble éternelle.

Il se baisse, il sort l'épée au manche incrusté de rubis. Tout est si simple aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Eeeeeet c'était plutôt court, pas joyeux, bref, les suicides c'est la première porte à gauche, les cordes sont déjà là ! Je vous accompagne !_

_Si vous souhaitez exprimer un dernier mot avant, y a le petit carré joli en bas._

_(En fait j'hésite à faire une deuxième partie à cet OS, je vais voir, en fonction de l'inspiration, de ma vie super compliquée d'élève de khâgne hyper studieuse ouaiouais on y croit à mort et tout)_


End file.
